


Let's go home

by MonBu



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm sure it's not humor, M/M, Roxy Is a Good Bro, Top Harry, depressed lil shit, humor?, shalalalalala, this is NOT a tag
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonBu/pseuds/MonBu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry sống sót quay trở về, mang theo mình chấn thương tâm lý và một cảm xúc kì lạ với quả trứng ung Eggsy...</p><p>Mọi người đôi khi đều cần đến một bác sĩ tâm lý, một cốc trà thảo dược và một tấn pizza để không chạy ra ngoài đường và gào thét...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. quay về

"Galahad."

Một giọng nữ mềm mại vang lên. Chất giọng vừa nhẹ và lịch sự, nhưng đồng thời cũng rất chín chắn. Rất… quý cô.

Một giọng nói có thể dễ dàng nhận ra kể cả khi đứng trong một căn phòng đầy những âm thanh hỗn tạp và các chất giọng khác nhau. Một giọng nói thuần Anh và cách từng âm điệu phát ra luôn khiến cho chàng trai mỉm cười.

"Lancelot." Chàng trai đáp lại và nhếch miệng cười, cái kiểu cười hám gái luôn làm cô muốn đưa tay lên bóp má cậu.

 

Đã một tháng từ ngày Kingsman bị mục rữa từ bên trong và mọi thứ bắt đầu được cải tổ lại. Hai người gặp nhau thường xuyên hơn, vì tất nhiên, người đã cứu cả thế giới ~~(và đi "cửa sau" với một công chúa)~~  sẽ thay thế vị trí cho người đã đề cử mình, trở thành một Kingsman.

Họ vẫn đang tìm ra một Arthur mới, nhưng tạm thời trong thời gian ấy, Merlin sẽ phụ trách một số công việc chính bên cạnh sự giúp đỡ của những Kingsman khác. Không ai muốn phản bác cả khi họ vừa mất đi ba người bạn và một cây kim chỉ nam, và mọi chuyện không hề ổn với mỗi cá nhân khi họ nhận ra rồi một ngày nào đó, những kị sĩ cuối cùng của thời đại cũ cũng sẽ phải lui về phía sau.

 

Cơ mà, có một người chả quan tâm mấy.

 

Hẳn rồi, quý ngài Galahad đây không muốn cứ dây dưa mãi với quá khứ và suốt ngày u sầu như mấy cha nội già cỗi kia.

Cậu đã sống như vậy suốt bao nhiêu năm với lão cha dượng và lũ đàn em của lão, bị coi thường, bị nhục mạ. Điều duy nhất mà cậu muốn làm bây giờ là sống có trách nhiệm nhất có thể, vì danh dự của cái tên Galahad, và tất nhiên hưởng thụ một chút cuộc sống hiện tại.

"Roxy này, dạo gần đây tớ có cảm giác Mr.Pickle nhìn tớ khi tớ đi vào phòng để mẫu vật của Harry." Cậu nói và để một tay lên vai cô gái. Cả hai đang mặc thường phục và đi bộ trong khuôn viên của trụ sở, thế nên Eggsy gọi thẳng tên cô gái ra.

Roxy cũng đã quen với việc này, và cô thật sự cảm thấy có điều gì đó ở cái cách chàng trai gọi tên cô khiến cho cô thấy rằng mình vẫn còn là một người bình thường chứ không phải một đặc vụ luôn ở bên bờ vực của sự sống và cái chết.

 

"Cậu vào đó làm cái gì?"

 

Chàng trai nhún vai, "Tưởng nhớ? Lần cuối bọn tớ nói chuyện với nhau là ở đó…", cậu nói và khịt mũi một cái.

Roxy làm vẻ mặt cảm thông, giống cái lần khi cô cho cậu biết sự thật rằng con J.B không lớn thêm tí nào nữa vì nó không phải bulldog.

"Thật ra, lý do mà Merlin cho gọi chúng ta đến cũng là về Harry." cô gái chợt nói sau một lúc im lặng.

 

Eggsy nhướn lông mày, môi hơi mím lại, "Sao?"

 

"Harry, ông ấy.. đang ở đây."

 

Đôi lông mày của chàng trai chau lại và vẻ bối rối hiện lên trên mặt cậu.

 

"Ý cậu là gì khi cậu nói "đang ở đây" ?"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Ấn tượng chứ?" Merlin hỏi người kế bên sau khi cả hai xem xong đoạn phim.

 

Người kia khẽ gật, và dường như khóe miệng hơi cong lên. Trong thời gian ông "đi vắng", chàng trai có vẻ đã không hề làm ông phải hối hận khi đã chọn cậu làm ứng cử viên. Những nhiệm vụ đều được hoàn thành suất sắc, nhờ vào tài ứng trí nhanh lẹ của cậu và khả năng cận chiến tuyệt vời. Tất nhiên cả Lancelot mới cũng vậy.

Cả hai còn đang gật gù thì đã nghe tiếng chạy vồn vã ở ngoài hành lang.

Cửa mở tung ra và một Eggsy trong bộ đồ Adidas đứng đấy, thở hồng hộc và hai má đỏ lên. Đi theo sau là Roxy cũng cố đuổi kịp chàng trai.

 

Harry nhìn cậu một lúc và khẽ nghiêng đầu, "Tôi đã nói thế nào nhỉ? Về việc cách ứng xử tạo nên một người đàn ông ấy. Và như tôi nhớ đây là lần thứ hai tôi phải nói với cậu là hãy gõ cửa trước khi vào- "

 

"CÁI ÉO GÌ THẾ NÀY!??" Eggsy ngắt lời người đàn ông với vẻ mặt sửng sốt.

"Im đi Eggsy." Harry có vẻ như đang thở dài và trong một thoáng, chàng trai khá chắc rằng ông ta đã đảo mắt. Tin tôi đi, khi mà bạn trở lại sau đám tang của chính mình và đi đâu cũng gặp cái phản ứng như vậy, bạn sẽ muốn kìm hãm cái ham muốn cầm súng lên và bắn vào đầu mình cho họ vừa lòng.

"Không, ông mới ngậm miệng lại ấy." cậu nói, vẻ mặt bất mãn hùng hổ tiến tới, "Ông bị bắn xuyên sọ và giờ ông ngồi đây, ăn mặc bảnh chọe, nói mấy câu dạy đời và mặc định rằng chưa từng có chuyện gì xảy ra?!"

"Eggsy- "

"IM ĐI!" cậu nắm lấy cổ áo người đàn ông và thở gấp gáp, cố gắng kìm lại cơn giận đang nghẹn ứ trong cổ họng chỉ chực trào ra. Có cái gì đó khó tả dồn lên não cậu và ngực cậu thắt lại, đầu nhức như búa bổ.

 

Khi Valentine bắn Harry, chính mắt cậu đã thấy. Người đàn ông nằm vật ra nền đất, cùng lúc tiếng gào của cậu thoát ra. Máu chảy ra từ lỗ đạn găm, ướt nhòe cả camera trên kính.

Tất cả lại tua lại trước mắt cậu, rõ mồn một và khiến chàng trai thoáng phân tâm. Cậu buông tay ra khỏi cổ áo người đàn ông, nét rối loạn hiện rõ lên trên gương mặt. Cậu lắc đầu và bước lùi dần, "Đây không phải thực. Ông không phải Harry. Các người nghĩ hôm nay là ngày Cá tháng tư?  Trò này đi quá xa rồi."

Nói đoạn chàng trai bỏ đi, gạt tay của Roxy ra khi cô gái toan chặn cậu lại, mạnh đến nỗi khiến cô phải lùi lại một khoảng và không dám đuổi theo.

 

Merlin và Roxy đưa mắt nhìn người đàn ông ngồi trên ghế.

 

Harry mặt vẫn không biểu cảm mấy, bình thản đứng lên chỉnh lại caravat, cài lại nút áo vest và vuốt nó thẳng thớm lại.

 

"Để tôi đi nói chuyện với cậu ta." Ông nói đơn giản và bước đi, tiếng đế giày vang lên và lịm dần khi khoảng cách dần xa.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Harry tìm thấy cậu ở một góc thư viện, ngồi bệt dưới đất với hai khuỷu tay trên đầu gối và đầu cúi xuống.

Ông nhìn cậu vài giây trước khi quyết định tiến đến.

 

"Eggsy." Người đàn ông gọi cậu với chất giọng trầm.

"Biến đi." Cậu nói, giọng khó chịu và có phần hách dịch, khiến cho ông nhớ về lần đầu tiên họ gặp nhau.

 

Harry khẽ cúi người, kéo ống quần lên một chút và ngồi xổm xuống.

 

"Eggsy."

"Biến đi."

"Tôi còn sống, thật sự sống."

"...Biến đi."

"Nếu cậu nói "biến đi" quá nhiều lần, nó sẽ nghe như một con chó kêu "gâu" vậy, không có ý nghĩa gì cả."

"Để tôi yên."

 

Harry nhìn chàng trai chằm chằm.

 

"Vậy hóa ra cậu thật sự không muốn gặp lại tôi? Được thôi."

Eggsy vẫn im lặng nhưng rồi phải nhìn lên khi thấy người đàn ông lấy cái gì đó ra từ trong người, một tiếng "cách" vang lên . Tất nhiên cậu biết đó là cái gì.

"Cái khỉ-- ? Ông nghĩ mình đang làm cái quái gì vậy hả?" cậu giật khẩu súng khỏi tay người đàn ông, tháo đạn ra.

"Làm vừa lòng cậu."

 

Eggsy làm vẻ mặt cau có xen lẫn không cam tâm và cả chút đau khổ, nhìn chằm chằm vào mặt người đàn ông.

 

Vì muốn làm ông tự hào, cậu đã cố gắng hết sức của mình. Từ thái độ cho đến cách ứng xử, cậu luôn làm theo những gì Harry đã nói vào buổi tối khi họ ở trong văn phòng ông và nói chuyện về những tít báo dán đầy tường. Nhưng dường như khi đứng trước người đàn ông này, cậu không thể kìm được cái nông nổi của mình. Mối quan hệ của họ gần giống như giữa một bác sĩ tâm lý và bệnh nhân của ông ta- người bệnh nhân luôn thể hiện rõ cái tôi của mình khi bên cạnh bác sĩ, vì đó là một trong số ít những người họ có thể tin tưởng.

 

Eggsy biết tất cả những lần cậu ăn nói khó nghe đều sẽ được tha thứ  và cậu thấy thoải mái hơn hết khi ở bên Harry, kể cả khi người đàn ông lúc nào cũng giữ vẻ mặt cá chết.

 

"Làm thế nào--" cậu ngừng ở đấy, lông mày cau lại, không tin được những gì mình đang thấy.

Người đàn ông đặt một tay lên vai cậu và nói nhỏ nhẹ. "Tôi nghĩ lần này Chúa đã thật sự chứng tỏ được sự hữu dụng của mình."

 

Eggsy nhìn ông.

 

Và trước sự ngạc nhiên của Harry, chàng trai ôm lấy cổ ông, siết chặt vòng tay của mình.

Harry từ từ đưa tay lên một cách gượng gạo, cuối cùng quyết định vỗ nhẹ vào lưng cậu.

 

 

"Cậu đã làm rất tốt khi tôi đi vắng, Eggsy. Rất tốt."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Đã một tháng kể từ khi Harry quay trở lại. Ông lấy tạm mật danh là Geraint vì Galahad đã có người thay thế, và "tạm" là vì ông dự định sẽ nghỉ hưu sau một hai năm gì đó. Ông cũng không biết tại sao mình lại muốn nghỉ, chỉ là… muốn. Vậy thôi.

 

Mọi thứ có vẻ ổn, ít nhất là dựa trên nhận định của Merlin. Trái với suy nghĩ của ông, Harry chấp nhận được điều trị tâm lý ngay từ ban đầu.

 

"Tôi không bị điên, chuyện là vậy đấy." đó là điều Harry nói khi ông nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của Merlin, vẻ mặt nói rằng "chuyện quái gì đã xảy ra với Harry Hart cũ vậy".

"Chưa thôi." Người đàn ông hói nói đơn giản, quay người bỏ đi với cái tablet của mình.

Harry nhướn lông mày nhìn qua phía Eggsy đang ngồi ở sofa. Cậu ta làm vẻ mặt pha giữa cười nhạo và nghiêm túc, và điều đó làm người đàn ông muốn đảo mắt thêm chục lần nữa.

 

Nhìn chung thì điều trị tâm lý cũng không quá tệ.

 

Hằng ngày người đàn ông đi đến chỗ bác sĩ tâm lý và cả hai ngồi uống rượu. Bằng một cách nào đó, Harry Hart đã biến bác sĩ của mình thành một con sâu rượu.

 

"Giờ thì tôi lại trở thành bác sĩ tâm lý của ông ta." Harry nói trong một buổi họp mặt, khi mà mọi người đang bàn bạc về vụ giam giữ con tin của một nhóm khủng bố có vũ trang. Tất cả quay qua nhìn ông, không rõ người đang được nhắc đến là ai. Quan trọng hơn, đây là lần đầu họ thấy Harry Hart mất tập trung trong một buổi họp và bàn ra ngoài lề.

Merlin có vẻ là người đầu tiên hiểu được ông đang nói về cái gì và trở về với đống tài liệu, "Lỗi tại ai chứ."

 

Đó không phải một câu hỏi, Harry biết điều đó, nó là một lời buộc tội.

 

"Thử ngừng chuốc rượu bác sĩ của mình đi, biết đâu nó có thể giúp ích đấy." Eggsy nói với một cái nhếch miệng, tay lật lật tài liệu nhưng không hề có chủ đích tìm một thông tin nào. Hành động đó lọt vào mắt Merlin, và ông khẽ lật ra sau quyển sổ nhỏ của mình, đánh dấu x vào một dãy những dấu x trước đó.

Harry vẫn giữ vẻ mặt trung lập, trong một giây đưa mắt nhìn cậu và lảng sang chỗ khác.

"Nếu mấy người hàng ngày đều phải đến gặp một gã, nghe một đống câu hỏi y chang nhau thì mấy người sẽ muốn thay vào đó nghe hắn lải nhải về bà vợ quá cố của mình hơn đấy." ông nói.

 

Mọi người lại im lặng vì lần đầu tiên họ thấy ông than phiền về điều gì đó. Một con người mới của Harry Hart chăng?

 

Sau một lúc, Merlin- vẫn không rời mắt khỏi tablet- nói, "Tôi có một tin xấu và một tin tốt. Mọi người muốn nghe tin nào trước?"

Tất cả mặt không cảm xúc, đồng thanh, "Không cái nào cả."

 

Người đàn ông khẽ đảo mắt, ngước lên nhìn họ đe dọa và chỉ vào Harry, "Geraint, chúc mừng, ông sẽ là Arthur mới."

 

Harry đơ ra. "Gì?"

 

"Đó là tin tốt," Merlin nói, hoàn toàn lờ đi sự bất ngờ của ông, "còn tin xấu là: Arthur, tình hình đang chuyển biến xấu, chúng tôi cần sự lãnh đạo của Ngài."

 

Mọi cặp mắt chuyển từ Merlin sang Harry, à không, Arthur.

 

Harry khẽ cau mày và sau một lúc đấu mắt với cả đám người, ông cuối cùng thở hắt ra và khẽ gật đầu.

 

 

"For fuck's sake."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Vậy là kế hoạch về quê nghỉ dưỡng của Harry Hart đã tanh bành té bẹ vì những con người nghĩ rằng giao công việc chủ chốt cho một người từng bị điê… điều khiển trí não, vừa trải qua một cuộc phẫu thuật cách đây hơn một tháng và hay bị ngơ người là một ý hay.

 

Không, chả có gì hay ho với việc đó cả.

 

Nhất là khi ông đang ngồi chung với một đám con tin, bị trói thành một chùm như bóng bay với họ và nghe tiếng rên rỉ khóc lóc của người phụ nữ kế bên. Harry ước rằng mình chưa bao giờ gật đầu đồng ý với vị trí Arthur và tham gia vào cái nhiệm vụ chết tiệt này.

"Vì Chúa, thưa bà, nếu bà con tiếp tục khóc, tôi e chúng ta sẽ chết đuối trong này trước khi người của tôi đến đây cứu chúng ta ra."

 

Người phụ nữ có vẻ dịu đi một chút.

 

"Chưa chắc họ đến kịp. Chỗ này khó tìm ra như vậy, chắc khi họ đến chúng ta đã nát như món natto rồi. Mà tiện thể thì, món đó ăn kinh chết được." một giọng nói vang lên bên phải người phụ nữ, khiến bà ấy khóc to lên và tên lính gần đấy quát "Câm mồm!".

Harry Hart hiện tại rất, rất, rất muốn nhét đôi Oxfords bóng loáng của mình vào họng thằng nhóc kia. Ông thật sự không hiểu sao mình lại đồng ý bắt cặp làm nhiệm vụ với cậu ta nữa.

 

"Galahad, tôi nhờ cậu một chút."

"Gì cơ sweetheart?"

"Ngậm miệng lại đi."

"…"

"…"

"Còn gì nữa không?"

"…Nếu cậu đủ tốt bụng thì làm bà ấy im lặng luôn đi." 

 

Eggsy cười dù biết rõ trong bóng tối lờ mờ người đàn ông không thấy được. Cậu khẽ nghiêng người lại gần người phụ nữ, đập đầu mình vào đầu bà ta và và lấy vai đỡ lấy bà ấy.

Harry đưa mắt nhìn cậu và tự hỏi rốt cuộc trong thời gian mình đi vắng đã có những cái khỉ gì xảy ra với chàng trai luôn dịu dàng với phụ nữ.

 

Eggsy nhún vai khi thấy vẻ mặt của người đàn ông và mỉm cười ngại ngùng.

 

"Tôi rất mừng vì cậu đã làm như vậy." ông nói và khẽ nhếch miệng cười. "Cậu biết điều gì sẽ xảy ra khi tôi ở gần những quý bà lắm điều mà."

Chàng trai cười mũi. Phải rồi, vụ nhà thờ.

 

Và rồi cả hai ngồi im lặng thêm vài giờ đồng hồ nữa.

 

Cuối cùng khi trời đã sẩm tối, hoặc có vẻ là như vậy vì Eggsy bắt đầu thấy buồn ngủ và nếu Roxy không đến sớm thì cậu sẽ ngủ ngay tại đây, bọn khủng bố bắt đầu mất bình tĩnh và chúng trao đổi với nhau bằng tiếng Ả-rập.

Harry lắng nghe chúng và sau một lúc gọi Eggsy.

"Galahad." Ông nói và khẽ đẩy người phụ nữ ở giữa họ, khiến chàng trai đang gật gà gật gù tỉnh táo lại.

"Bánh táo!" cậu nói.

Harry mặt không cảm xúc, vẫn nhìn về phía bọn khủng bố, hoàn toàn lơ đi việc cậu vừa ngủ gật và nói nhỏ. "Bọn chúng sẽ chọn tôi ra để bắn cảnh cáo, vì thế hãy chuẩn bị đi."

Chàng trai khẽ cười, "Chúng cũng biết chọn người đấy chứ."

"Nếu xét về độ đáng ghét thì tôi tự thấy bản thân không bằng cậu. Đáng lẽ cậu mới là người cần bị bắn xuyên sọ, tôi bị một lần là quá đủ rồi."

"Ông biết đấy Arthur, sau khi trở về thì mức độ mỉa mai của ông đã lên một cấp mới rồi."

 

Harry không trả lời, vẫn giữ nhịp thở đều đặn và hướng về phía bọn khủng bố đang chuẩn bị. Eggsy nhìn về phía người đàn ông, ánh mắt bỗng dịu lại và nói nhỏ, từng chữ thoát ra mang chút gì đó khiến người đàn ông đánh mất sự bình tĩnh vốn có, "Nhưng tôi thật sự rất vui vì ông đã quay lại, ông già."

 

Một khoảng lặng.

 

"Tôi cũng vui vì mình đã quay lại…" cuối cùng người đàn ông nói, và bằng cách nào đó, chàng trai cảm thấy còn điều gì đó ông muốn nói sau câu đấy.

 

Cả hai ngưng nói và chuyển sự chú ý vào hai tên lính khi chúng tiến đến với dao trên tay.

 

"Lão già đứng lên." Một tên nói bằng tiếng Anh lơ lớ và kéo tay Harry.

Thật là mất lịch sự khi đề cập đến vấn đề tuổi tác của một người với chất giọng sỉ nhục ngôn ngữ như vậy.

Ngay khi Harry vừa đứng lên, Eggsy chập hai gót chân với nhau làm cho mũi dao giấu trong giày bật ra, giơ chân lia vào hai tên một lúc khiến chúng chết tức khắc. Cùng lúc đó Harry bắn vào dây trói của cậu, tay còn lại bắn vào vài tên đang chạy đến. Ông cởi áo khoác ngoài ra trong khi Eggsy bắn chúng, phủ lên những con tin đang hét lên nhằm chắn đạn.

Chàng trai rút ra trong ngực áo một cây bút, mở nắp và ném nó về phía bọn lính. Một tiếng nổ vang lên và khói bụi mù mịt. Harry nhân lúc ấy cắt dây trói cho con tin, hướng dẫn họ tìm chỗ nấp nhanh chóng và nhặt lấy cây dù của mình và chàng trai bị quăng ở góc.

 

"Show time." Eggsy cười khi bắt lấy cây dù từ Harry, lập tức quật nó vào mặt một tên chạy ra từ đám khói và đâm phần đầu nhọn vào mắt một tên.

 

Về phần Harry, người đàn ông cũng chứng tỏ mình vẫn ngon lành chán khi móc cán dù vào cổ một tên và quăng hắn vào một đám bốn tên, làm chúng ngã lăn và nhanh tay đập vào đầu chúng khiến chúng bất tỉnh.

 

Và như bạn đã biết, phim hành động thì không thể thiếu nhạc nền hoành tráng.

 

♪Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)♪

 

Ai đó làm ơn tua nhanh đến đoạn rap của Nicki đi.

 

♪It's Myx Moscato, it's frizz in a bottle  
It's Nicki full throttle, it's oh, oh  
Swimming in the grotto, we winning in the lotto  
We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so  
Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood  
Get a ride in the engine that could, go  
Batman robbin' it, bang, bang, cockin' it  
Queen Nicki dominant, prominent  
It's me, Jessie, and Ari  
If they test me they sorry  
Ride us up like a Harley, then pull off in this Ferrari  
If he hanging we banging  
Phone ranging, he slanging  
It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause he's singing♪

 

Cảm ơn.

 

 

"Galahad!" Harry la lên và cúi người xuống, ngay tiếp đó chàng trai nhảy lên người ông, bật lên và đáp xuống một đám đang tiến đến.

"Chúng bu đông như kiến ấy!" cậu hét lên qua tiếng đạn và đấm vào cằm một tên, nã súng vào một tên khác và bung dù ra chắn đạn cho cả hai.

"Tôi cũng phát mệt rồi đây! Ai đó tôn trọng người bệnh chút đi chứ!" Harry càu nhàu, nhưng nghe nó giống tiếng quát hơn, kiểu như người bị ức chế mà không có chỗ xả.

 

À mà khoan, có chứ.

 

"Về nhà kêu mẹ dạy lại cách bắn súng đi." Ông nói và tách ra khỏi cây dù cả hai đang chắn, xông vào giữa toán lính khác đang tiến đến. Trước sự ngạc nhiên của Eggsy như khi lần đầu tiên thấy ông hành động ở quán rượu, Harry hai tay hai súng nã liên tục vào mục tiêu, không hề trượt một lần.

"Holy shit." Eggsy lầm bầm, mắt mở to nhìn người đàn ông hết né đạn lại bóp cò nhắm vào toán lính, mọi cử động linh hoạt dường như không thể nào bắt kịp. Điên cuồng nhưng cũng vô cùng tự chủ, khiến người khác không thể rời mắt khỏi. Cậu lắc đầu thật mạnh để tập trung lại, đứng dậy nhanh chóng yểm trợ cho ông.

Máu văng khắp nơi, và Harry không thể nói rằng mình đã không nhớ về vụ thảm sát ở nhà thờ. Nhưng ông còn nhiệm vụ, còn nhiều sinh mạng cần bảo vệ. Ông trở lại là để cứu thêm nhiều sinh mạng, lấy nợ đền nợ. Công việc này là cục nợ của đời ông, và ông sẽ dùng nó để trả giá cho những gì mình đã làm.

Và hơn hết, nhiệm vụ lần này không chỉ có mình ông.

 

Harry Hart lần đầu tiên trong đời cảm thấy cần phải bảo vệ ai đó không phải nạn nhân.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Chuyện này thật nực cười." Percival khoanh hai tay trước ngực nói, với hàng lông mày dán dính với nhau.

"Tại mấy người đến muộn đấy chứ. Tiệc tàn rồi, về thôi về thôi." Eggsy nói, tay lùa một đám Kingsman vẻ mặt bất mãn nhìn hai người.

"Tôi còn chả biết mình ăn mặc đẹp đến đây làm cái quái gì nữa." Gawain nói, đưa tay luồn qua mái tóc chải gọn gàng của mình và làm nó xù ra đôi chút. Ơn Chúa, nếu ông ta không làm như vậy thì Eggsy nghĩ mình sẽ nhào đến và lấy tay làm nó bung hết ra, cái quả đầu gọn gàng quá mức ấy.

Merlin vẫn còn dùng bút đếm lại số xác nằm trên sàn, chỉ đạo đội dọn dẹp qua lại và hướng dẫn những con tin đi về phía chuyên cơ.

 

Harry ngồi trên một thùng hàng, mặt thẫn ra.

 

…

 

Ông lại làm thế nữa rồi.

 

Lại là cái cảm giác ấy.

 

Cảm giác khát máu.

 

Bạo lực.

 

Quyền sinh sát.

 

Ông đang đùa với ai vậy chứ.

 

Không, Harry Hart sẽ không bao giờ có thể trở về với Harry Hart ngày xưa nữa. Người đàn ông rất khó chịu khi ai đó nói về những thay đổi của mình sau vụ nhà thờ, đó là lý do ông im lặng khi Eggsy nhận xét về khả năng nói mỉa của mình. Nhưng sự thật là, chính ông cũng nhận thấy được những thay đổi ấy. Harry không còn điềm tĩnh như trước, không còn minh mẫn và tập trung như trước, không còn… không còn gì nữa.

 

Trống rỗng.

 

Ông không biết có chuyện gì đang xảy ra nữa. Đôi khi người đàn ông bắt gặp mình đứng nhìn chằm chằm vào một tít báo trong phòng làm việc, hay đứng trước gương, hay ngồi thần mặt nhìn vào chai Scotch rỗng không, mà không hề có một ý tưởng nào về việc vì sao mình lại ở đấy.

Hình như người ta gọi đó là sự sao nhãng về thời gian. À, hình như "người ta" là ông bác sĩ. Phải rồi, khi ông ta chưa bước vào giai đoạn say xỉn, vị bác sĩ đã nói với Harry rằng ông cần được giúp đỡ, vì ông thực sự có vấn đề. Ngày hôm sau Harry mang một chai Chivas hai mươi mốt năm vào, và từ hôm đấy thì người có vấn đề lại là ông bác sĩ.

 

"Harry?"

 

Người đàn ông quay về phía tiếng gọi, không hề nhận ra nó phát ra từ ngay bên cạnh mình.

"Gì đấy?" ông nói sau một lúc suy nghĩ. Hay thật, giờ thì đến cả một lời đáp đơn giản ông cũng cần bỏ thời gian ra để nghĩ.

 

"Về nhà thôi."

 

Tầm nhìn nhòe nhoẹt của Harry bỗng rõ dần lại, và ông thấy gương mặt của Eggsy sát gần mình.

Ah, phải phải.

Quên mất.

Những khi ông thần người ra, chàng trai luôn là người đưa ông thoát ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của chính mình.

Phải rồi.

Ngọn đèn hải đăng trong sương.

 

"Về thôi." Cuối cùng Harry nói, nắm lấy tay chàng trai để được kéo dậy. Ông kéo và-vạt sát lên, chỉnh lại áo khoác ngoài dính máu và đưa tay nâng cặp kính gọng đen. Eggsy khẽ cười, đưa tay khoác lên vai ông.

"Làm vài ly trước đã chứ? Lần này tôi bao." Chàng trai nói và cười tươi.

Harry không nhìn cậu, lo rằng mình sẽ đánh mất sự điềm tĩnh phẳng lặng khi nhìn vào gương mặt gần kề ấy.

"Tốt." ông đáp, và cả hai tiến về phía lối ra.

 

Ở đằng xa, Merlin đưa tay đẩy kính nhìn về phía hai người, lấy quyển sổ của mình ra và lại đánh vào một dấu x ngay ngắn.

 

 

= = = = =


	2. phép thử

Bác sĩ của Harry đã được đổi. Lần này là một người phụ nữ lớn tuổi, tầm tuổi ông. Bà ấy có mái tóc bob màu hung đỏ và vẻ mặt nói rõ rằng "tôi sống khỏe mạnh, thức dậy lúc 4 giờ sáng mỗi ngày và có hai đứa con, tôi không hút thuốc, không đập đá, và nhất là không nghiện rượu thế nên hãy dẹp cái ý định đem thứ gì có cồn vào phòng làm việc của tôi ngay đi".

Mặc dù không thích lắm nhưng vị bác sĩ lần này đỡ nhàm chán hơn lần trước và đỡ làm cho ông cảm thấy như vật thí nghiệm hay kẻ thái nhân cách.

 

Hôm nay lại là một buổi hẹn khác.

 

Khi Harry đến, Grace- vị bác sĩ- đã đến từ trước và đang ngồi xem lại hồ sơ bệnh án.

 

"Chào buổi chiều." Harry nói và nhận một cái gật đầu cùng lời chào tương tự từ người phụ nữ.

 

Khi cả hai đã yên vị, họ bắt đầu với những câu hỏi đơn giản như hôm nay có gì xảy ra, Harry đã đi đâu, làm gì, ông ấy cảm thấy thế nào về những việc ấy,…

Sau đó chuyển đến những câu hỏi riêng tư hơn, thường là đào sâu vào suy nghĩ của người đàn ông, cảm nhận của ông, cách nhìn nhận của ông về những việc đã, đang và sẽ xảy ra,…

 

"Ông đã từng yêu ai chưa? Hay là đang?" Grace đột ngột hỏi sau khi họ nói chuyện về vụ đánh bom ở Paris gần đây.

 

Huh. Lạ thật. Tại sao lần này bà ấy lại chọn câu hỏi đấy nhỉ.

Nhưng lạ hơn nữa là Harry không biết trả lời thế nào.

 

Phải mất một lúc ông mới lên tiếng.

 

"Tôi… chưa."

"Đang?"

 

Một khoảng lặng.

 

"Tôi không biết."

"Ông không biết? Ý ông là ông không biết đó có phải tình yêu, hay ông không biết người kia có yêu mình, hay ông không biết có nên yêu người đó hay không?"

"Tất cả."

"…"

"…"

"Ca này khó đấy."

Harry cười mũi, với tay lấy cốc nước trên bàn và nhấp miệng. Thật không công bằng khi họ không cho đem rượu vào phòng khám, vì ông không thể chịu nổi việc ngồi một chỗ vài tiếng đồng hồ và tưởng tượng thứ nước nhạt tuếch kia là martini khuấy chứ không lắc.

Grace cúi người xuống chống hai khuỷu tay lên đầu gối, gót giày vô thức gõ nhịp nhịp xuống sàn gỗ bóng. Người phụ nữ có vẻ đang hứng thú.

 

"Hãy miêu tả một chút về người đó nào. Ngoại hình, tính cách, sở thích, vân vân…"

 

Harry ra vẻ nghĩ ngợi, đoạn dựa người thoải mái vào lưng ghế, vắt chéo chân và bắt đầu miêu tả với giọng trầm đều.

 

"Mái tóc nâu sáng và mắt xanh… mỗi khi người ấy cười giống như là ai đó đã gắn sao vào đó vậy, vì nó lấp lánh như đèn trên cây thông Giáng Sinh ấy."

 

Khóe miệng ông khẽ cong lên và Grace mỉm cười, muốn nghe tiếp nhưng cảm thấy không cần hối thúc nhịp độ.

 

"Đôi mắt dù vậy luôn mang vẻ gì đó đượm buồn, có lẽ là vì hình dáng đuôi mắt hơi xuôi xuống. Và nó chuyển màu khá hay khi nắng chiếu vào- từ xanh rêu sang xám trong. Như một viên đá quý." Harry nói tiếp, khiến cho vị bác sĩ cảm giác như đang nghe một chuyên gia thẩm định đá quý nói vậy. Mân mê và nâng niu từng hình ảnh.

"Thân hình cân đối, nhưng đôi khi tôi tự hỏi là do tôi cao hay do cậu ta chưa qua tuổi dậy thì nữa."

"Làm ơn đừng nói ông đang tả một đứa trẻ… vì Chúa tôi sẽ vào tù mất." người phụ nữ có chút ngạc nhiên, nhưng nét mặt vẫn giữ trạng thái trung lập. Có lẽ đó là một trong những điều ông thấy thích ở vị bác sĩ này- người ta nói con người thường hợp với kẻ có điểm tương đồng với mình mà.

 

Harry nhếch miệng cười và khẽ lắc đầu, "Không, tôi khá chắc là Kingsman không tuyển trẻ vị thành niên đâu."

Grace nhướn lông mày, "Ah, vậy là một đồng nghiệp."

 

Người đàn ông gật đầu.

 

"Cậu ta, như ông nói, là _cậu ta_?"

"Uh huh."

"Hay đấy." bà gật gù và nói, "Tiếp đi."

 

Harry quay trở lại với bài văn miêu tả của mình.

 

"Cậu ta có một tuổi thơ không mấy êm đẹp, và điều đó khiến cậu ấy luôn cảm thấy… thiếu thốn gì đó."

"Làm sao ông biết được cảm xúc của cậu ấy? Cậu ấy nói với ông?" người phụ nữ đặt câu hỏi.

 

Harry lắc đầu.

 

"Không. Chỉ là… tôi cảm thấy như vậy. Chàng trai trẻ đó, cha cậu ta… tôi nợ người ấy cái mạng này. Và tôi nghĩ rằng mình hiểu được khoảng trống trong lòng cậu ấy."

 

Grace khẽ gật gù, không đặt thêm câu hỏi gì mà để người đàn ông nói tiếp.

 

"Cậu ấy rất ngổ ngáo, lấc cấc. Nói chung là hoàn toàn không thích hợp làm một Kingsman, ý tôi là lúc trước tôi đã nghĩ như vậy," ông mau chóng nói phần sau cùng, và sau đó ngưng một lúc, "nhưng cậu ta đã chứng tỏ được phần chín chắn và… thu hút…chắc vậy… của mình."

Harry khẽ hắng giọng khi người phụ nữ chống cằm nhìn mình với một bên lông mày nhướn lên thích thú cùng một tiếng "huh" nho nhỏ thoát ra từ cổ họng.

 

"Bà đang lấy chuyện này ra làm tiết mục giải trí." Ông nói khi thấy nụ cười của người phụ nữ.

 

Vị bác sĩ ôm ngực trái, "Đâu nào!"

 

Harry đảo mắt. Sau khi trở về, hành động này thật sự đã trở thành thói quen của ông mỗi khi Harry gặp chuyện làm cho ông phát mệt.

"Nghiêm túc đấy, nãy giờ chỉ là đùa thôi sao?"

"Uh uh, nãy giờ là điều trị tâm lý đấy. Tôi không được trả tiền để ngồi đùa."

"Vậy đến đó là xong rồi đấy."

"Ơ kìa, còn sở thích, tính cách và phần "vân vân" nữa cơ mà."

 

Harry lại đảo mắt.

 

Ông thật sự không biết tại sao mình lại nói chuyện này với một người mà có thể đang ghi âm lại toàn bộ cuộc nói chuyện và sau đó sẽ giao nó lại cho Merlin nữa.

 

Dù vậy, người đàn ông lại thả lỏng ra và tiếp tục câu chuyện.

"Tính cách thì như tôi đã nói, cậu ta giống như trẻ con vậy. Quậy phá, hay đùa giỡn, đôi lúc ngớ ngẩn nữa. Nhưng một mặt khác, cậu ta lại trưởng thành, thu hút, thông minh và tự tin. Tất cả những điều đó, chúng khiến tôi không thể ngừng nghĩ về cậu ấy..."

"Cậu ấy có nhận thấy vấn đề tâm lý của ông không?" Grace đột ngột chuyển hướng câu chuyện về người đàn ông.

"…Hình như là có…"

"Và?"

"…và cậu ấy luôn đặt một tay lên vai tôi và nói những câu như "đi uống gì không", "về thôi", "ông có muốn đi dạo không" hay đại loại thế. Luôn vào những thời điểm tôi đơ người ra."

 

Grace gật gù như hiểu ra gì đó, "Và điều đó làm ông cảm thấy mình vẫn còn tồn tại."

 

"Phải," Harry đồng ý, "…cậu ấy làm tôi cảm thấy mình vẫn còn tồn tại."

 

 

Người đàn ông rơi vào im lặng.

 

 

Eggsy luôn bên cạnh ông khi Harry trở về từ cõi chết. Chàng trai làm ông nhớ tới Mr.Pickle khi suốt ngày theo sau ông, quanh quẩn như thể sợ người đàn ông sẽ lại biến mất và làm gì đó điên rồ.

Chẳng biết từ khi nào, Eggsy thậm chí còn có chìa khóa nhà ông, có dép đi trong nhà riêng, có ly riêng in hình cờ Anh, có pyjamas để sẵn trong tủ mỗi khi cậu ở lại qua đêm sau một nhiệm vụ mà không muốn về nhà đánh thức mẹ và em gái dậy. Chàng trai biết chỗ để chảo, để máy đánh trứng (thứ mà, tiện thể thì, hoàn toàn vô dụng vì Harry ghét ăn trứng), biết Harry thích loại trà nào cho buổi chiều (vì thường là cậu đến vào buổi chiều), biết chỗ ông giấu máy xay sinh tố (thứ mà, một lần nữa, cũng hoàn toàn vô dụng vì… vì Chúa, ai thích ăn sinh tố chứ?).

 

"Lần cuối ông gặp cậu ấy là khi nào?" Grace lại chuyển hướng câu chuyện sang lối khác, kéo người đàn ông trở về thực tại.

"Sáng hôm qua? Tối qua cậu ấy không đến."

"Khoan đã, hai người ở chung với nhau?"

 

Harry lắc đầu với vẻ mặt thoáng chút hoang mang, "…Không?"

 

"Ông vừa nói "tối qua cậu ấy không đến" ."

 

Harry không hiểu vị bác sĩ đang nói về cái gì.

 

"Thì tối qua… ôi không bà đang nghĩ cái gì vậy chứ! Ôi Jesus Christ!" ông cảm thán và khẽ cau mày.

Grace vẻ mặt không cảm xúc đưa mắt nhìn, "Cậu ấy đến nhà ông, ở lại và hai người chưa tiến thêm bước nào?"

Harry cũng đưa cặp mắt cá chết nhìn người phụ nữ đối diện, "Tôi đã nói tôi thậm chí còn không chắc mình có yêu cậu ấy không. Không phải công việc của bà là ghi nhớ những lời bệnh nhân nói sao?"

 

Grace nhún vai, "Chuyển đề tài thôi."

 

"Đồng ý."

 

Vị bác sĩ ghi chép gì đó sau khi nhìn ông với ánh mắt mang ý xin phép, vì tất nhiên, bà ấy là một vị bác sĩ tế nhị và thích giữ những cái hay ho cho riêng mình, không phải kiểu có thể đem thông tin riêng tư của bệnh nhân ra làm chủ đề tán gẫu.

Bên cạnh đó… Harry Hart? Rung động trước một người? Chà, chuyện này thậm chí còn thú vị hơn cả vụ Gareth đang theo đuổi Lancelot sau khi cô nàng bị quý cô tóc vàng đánh bại trong trận đấu tay đôi nữa.

 

Sau khi ghi chép xong, Grace ngước lên nhìn người đàn ông, "Vậy điều gì khiến ông nghĩ rằng mình không yêu cậu ấy?"

 

Harry không trả lời ngay được.

 

Nắng vàng giòn tan chiếu qua khung cửa kính, hắt lên mặt ông, mang lại một dáng vẻ trầm tư mà đôi khi khiến vị bác sĩ nghĩ có lẽ trước mặt bà đây không phải là một người cần điều trị tâm lý.

 

Thật ra ngay ngày thứ hai Harry đem rượu đến uống với bác sĩ trước, Merlin đã phát hiện ra và yêu cầu bà bắt tay vào theo dõi ông trong im lặng. Và cũng nhờ lời khẳng định của bà rằng tình trạng mất cân bằng cảm xúc của Harry không gây ảnh hưởng lớn đến công việc, Kingsman mới có thể có một Arthur mới.

Nói ngắn gọn thì Merlin chỉ muốn ông gặp bác sĩ để chắc chắn thôi, và có lẽ cũng tìm cho ông một người đủ tin cậy để chia sẻ suy nghĩ.

 

"…Có thể đó là sự đồng cảm? Sự thương hại? Tình yêu thương cho một đứa trẻ thiếu vắng hình bóng người cha?" Harry bỗng nói, kéo người phụ nữ ra khỏi dòng hồi tưởng.

Grace ngồi thẳng lên, khẽ hít vào một hơi, "Sao ông không nghĩ đó là sự thu hút tự nhiên?"

 

Harry lại rơi vào im lặng.

 

Grace không hối thúc, cũng không hỏi gì thêm, cứ để mặc người đàn ông ngồi đấy, nắng chiều chảy tràn vào tâm trí, hình ảnh mông lung lướt qua về một nụ cười, một cái nháy mắt, một ánh mắt lo lắng, một ánh mắt tức giận,…

 

Họ ngồi như vậy, yên tĩnh và bình thản, và chính Harry cũng không nhận ra từ khi nào buổi hẹn đã kết thúc, và ông lại đang cầm cái cốc in cờ Anh của Eggsy trên tay.

 

Cánh cửa trắng bỗng mở ra, tiếng bản lề khô dầu khẽ kêu lên.

 

Harry quay đầu về phía tiếng động để thấy một Eggsy trong áo sơ-mi rách tươm và áo khoác ngoài cũng rách không kém vắt trên vai. Môi dưới cậu có một vết cắt và cà-vạt lỏng nút treo toòng teng trên cổ áo.

 

Cả hai đứng nhìn nhau trước khi chàng trai nhún vai và nở nụ cười, "Ít ra tôi còn cái quần."

 

Harry không nói gì, chỉ quay người đi về phía phòng vệ sinh.

Chàng trai đưa tay không cầm áo lên xoa gáy, thở ra một hơi và đi lại sofa, ngồi phịch xuống, kêu lên một tiếng khi vết bầm ở sườn nhói lên.

 

Một lúc sau Harry trở lại với hộp sơ cứu và một lon đậu nấu, vắt trên tay cái khăn ẩm.

 

Ông ngồi xuống cạnh Eggsy đang dựa người vào ghế ngửa cổ ra thở, đặt các thứ xuống bàn cà-phê và đưa cậu lon đậu.

Chàng trai cầm lấy, bắt đầu múc ăn.

 

Người đàn ông cầm khăn ẩm lau vết cắt trên mặt cậu, khiến cậu khẽ nhăn mặt.

 

"Món này cũng kinh khủng như món cà-ri của mẹ tôi vậy." Eggsy nói qua một thìa đầy đậu màu xanh nhão.

Harry đặt cái khăn xuống, lấy bông băng thuốc đỏ ra khỏi hộp sơ cứu, sau đó cầm cái khăn quay lại nhà vệ sinh đem giặt.

 

"Cởi áo ra đi." Ông nói khi quay lại.

 

Chàng trai nhướn lông mày, "Uh…"

 

"Để tôi băng lại." ông nói, hất đầu về phía phần áo đang bị máu thấm ra ngoài của cậu. Người đàn ông cố không đảo mắt trước vẻ mặt của cậu.

 

Eggsy hơi nhảy lên khi thấy máu loang ra, "Holy shit, cái quái-"

Harry thở dài, tiến tới ngồi xuống và lấy con dao đa dụng trong túi quần ra, nắm lấy áo cậu và bắt đầu cắt.

"Cử động nhỏ thôi cũng khiến vết thương hở to hơn, ngồi yên để tôi cắt."

 

Eggsy không nói gì, nhìn vào gương mặt chăm chú của ông, hít vào mùi hương Grey Vetiver quen thuộc như đang bao trùm lấy mọi thứ, rút cạn không khí trong lồng ngực cậu.

 

Harry cẩn thận và nhẹ nhàng may lại vết thương, sát trùng và băng bó lại. Cứ mỗi cái chạm của người đàn ông, Eggsy lại hít vào một hơi, không để ý rằng mình đang nín thở. Khi cuối cùng Harry cũng xong, chàng trai mới thở ra từ từ.

 

"Ăn xong rồi phải không?"

 

Cậu gật đầu vài cái.

 

"Vậy để tôi xem mấy vết thương trên mặt."

 

Ông ghé lại gần, bôi thuốc vào vết cắt bên thái dương bên phải và dán băng cá nhân vào. Người đàn ông tiếp tục như vậy với những vết thương nhỏ hơn- chỉ sát trùng chúng chứ không dán băng, và ngón tay cuối cùng trượt xuống vết cắt môi dưới.

 

Harry bỗng dừng ở đấy, ánh mắt không ngừng nhìn vào môi cậu, khiến chàng trai thấy cổ họng khô khốc. Eggsy khẽ nuốt nước miếng, yết hầu nâng lên hạ xuống.

 

"Harry?" cậu nói, làn hơi ấm phả vào môi người đàn ông khi ông ghé lại gần hơn nữa.

 

_"Hãy làm một phép thử xem."_

_Grace kéo ống tay áo lên xem đồng hồ, vẫn giữ nhịp điệu đều đặn của cuộc nói chuyện._

_"Phép thử?"_

_"Hãy nhìn cậu ấy thật gần, và để cơ thể tự động phản ứng." người phụ nữ nhún vai, như thể nói rằng "duh, bộ ông là đồ ngốc à"._

 

_Có lẽ vậy, Harry nghĩ, có lẽ ông giỏi trong nhiều thứ nhưng chắc chắn giải quyết chuyện tình cảm không nằm trong số đấy._

 

_"Nó sẽ rất kì quặc," ông nói, "nếu như tôi không hề có phản ứng gì và cậu ta sẽ ghét tôi đến cuối đời."_

_Grace nhếch miệng, dù chỉ là trong một thoáng, một tia thích thú ánh lên trong mắt người phụ nữ, "Ồ ông bạn, tôi có cảm giác rằng mọi thứ sẽ vui lắm đấy."_

 

Có lẽ vậy.

 

Cái cảm giác đôi môi mềm của cậu chạm vào ông, mùi máu, mùi thuốc súng vương vất, mùi cồn, mọi thứ hòa quyện lại.

 

Mắt Eggsy trợn trừng, không thể tin được chuyện gì đang xảy ra.

 

Harry Hart đang hôn cậu.

 

Harry- fucking- Hart đang hôn cậu.

 

Và Eggsy đang mở miệng ra đáp lại.

 

Ôi Chúa ơi…

Chuyện này… chuyện này… thật sai trái, thật kinh khủng!

Harry Hart là… là bạn của bố cậu, là người đưa cậu vào tham gia cuộc huấn luyện Kingsman, là đồng nghiệp, là một người đàn ông quá năm mươi tuổi có một con chó nhồi bông ở trong nhà, là… là… là…

 

Là cái quái gì chả được.

 

Khốn kiếp, Harry Hart quá cuốn hút, ai quan tâm ông ta là gì chứ. Cho dù ông ta có là "Catholic whore" thì cũng chẳng vấn đề gì, vì ông ta là HARRY HART!

 

Chàng trai nắm lấy cổ áo người đàn ông, kéo ông lại gần hơn nữa. Môi họ quấn lấy, dây dưa, dịu dàng và nồng nhiệt, như thể họ vừa tìm ra thứ gì đó mà mình đã đánh mất từ lâu, một mảnh ghép quan trọng.

Harry hơi ngạc nhiên trước sự hưởng ứng của Eggsy, nhưng cũng cho nó qua và luồn lưỡi vào miệng cậu, khiến nụ hôn sâu thêm.

 

Ah, vậy là cậu ấy cũng có hứng thú với ông.

 

Quan trọng hơn, cậu ta hôn giỏi thật.

 

Khi cuối cùng cả hai cũng cạn oxy trong ngực, họ buông nhau ra, hơi thở gấp gáp, dồn dập. Môi Eggsy sưng tấy còn áo của Harry trở nên xộc xệch vì bị chàng trai nắm quá chặt.

Họ ngồi nhìn nhau thở một lúc, rồi trước khi Harry kịp nói gì, Eggsy đứng bật dậy, chạy thẳng ra phía cửa, mở nó ra chạy đi và đóng sầm lại.

 

.

.

.

 

Hay thật, giờ thì cậu ta thật sự sẽ ghét ông đến cuối đời rồi.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Roxy ngái ngủ dụi mắt khi nghe thấy tiếng chuông cửa.

Cô gái nhìn về phía đồng hồ cúc cu treo tường và thấy kim ngắn chỉ số bảy. Cô khẽ rên lên và úp gối lên mặt, nhưng cuối cùng đành chịu thua khi chuông cửa cứ đều đặn năm giây kêu lên một lần với cái giai điệu đáng xấu hổ ấy.

 

Nhắc cô nhớ lần sau Eggsy đến phải kêu cậu ta sửa lại vì cô hoàn toàn không có ý tưởng gì về việc làm thế quái nào cậu ta lại đổi nó thành như thế được.

 

Roxy đứng dậy, cột tóc lên lỏng lẻo và đi xuống nhà dưới, đưa tay che miệng ngáp nhẹ và mở cửa cho vị khách không mời nào đó.

 

Và cô thấy một Eggsy bán khỏa thân đang run lên vì lạnh ngoài cửa.

 

Một khoảng lặng kì quặc kéo dài ra.

 

"Tớ vừa trở về từ một nhiệm vụ vô cùng mệt mỏi và điều duy nhất tớ hi vọng không gặp phải là bị làm phiền bởi cậu," cô gái cuối cùng lên tiếng, nhìn cậu từ trên xuống dưới và kết thúc câu nói, "bởi một tên khỏa thân đi giữa tiết trời thế này."

 

Chàng trai nhún vai và xoa hai bàn tay lên hai cánh tay nhằm giữ ấm.

"Không phiền nếu tớ mượn váy ngủ của cậu để đắp chứ?"

 

 

Và Roxy thở dài.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Wow."

 

Đó là tất cả những gì cô gái có thể nói được sau khi nghe Eggsy kể lại câu chuyện.

Chàng trai gật đầu đồng tình. "Wow."

"Wow." Roxy nói lại lần nữa, nhìn chằm chằm vào bát ngũ cốc trộn sữa trên bàn không biết nói gì.

 

"Roxy, đó là tất cả những gì tớ có thể nghĩ được trên đường đi tới đây, thế nên cậu không cần lặp lại đâu."

 

"Nhưng… nhưng cậu hôn Harry!" cô gái thốt lên, lộ rõ vẻ bối rối, "Ý tớ là, wow, đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với Eggsy hám gái vậy?! Đã có chuyện gì xảy ra với Harry Hart lạnh lùng và đơn độc vậy?! Đã có cái QUÁI gì xảy ra với cái thế giới này vậy!!!?"

Eggsy phì cười, "Đã có cái quái gì xảy ra với quý cô Roxy không nói bậy vậy?"

 

Cô gái đảo mắt.

 

Eggsy thích Harry Hart, thôi được, cô sẽ chấp nhận điều đó. Vấn đề là, Harry Hart chủ động hôn cậu ta? Chuyện này mới đấy.

 

"Vậy cậu định làm thế nào tiếp theo?"

 

Eggsy lắc đầu, vẻ mặt bế tắc.

Cậu không biết nữa.

Mọi thứ xảy ra quá nhanh. Harry chết, Harry sống lại, Harry có vấn đề tâm lý, Harry cần cậu bên cạnh (gạch phần đó đi, cậu mới là người không tự chăm sóc được bản thân và cần ông già đó bên cạnh), Harry hôn cậu, và cậu thì như một thằng ngu cởi trần chạy quanh ba dãy phố để đến nhà bạn thân xin tư vấn tình cảm.

 

Lần đầu tiên, Eggsy thật sự không biết phải làm thế nào với mớ hỗn độn mà cậu gọi là cuộc đời mình.

 

Harry rất thu hút, nhưng trước giờ cậu không nghĩ mình lại nhìn nhận người đàn ông theo… cách đấy. Chàng trai luôn có một thứ cảm xúc kì lạ dành cho ông ấy, nhất là sau khi ông trở về. Cậu cứ nghĩ đó là sự ngưỡng mộ và quý mến bình thường, vì nói gì vậy chứ, Harry chính là hình mẫu mà cậu luôn muốn vươn tới. Ông ấy bình tĩnh trong mọi tình huống, thông minh, nhanh nhạy, tài giỏi và Chúa ơi, cực kì nóng bỏng. Nhất là khi ông ấy chỉ mặc áo sơmi, quần tây và đeo bao súng,…

 

"Bớ Eggsy, quay về trái đất nào." Roxy khua khua tay trước mặt chàng trai khi thấy cậu thộn ra.

 

Như vừa bị bắt vì làm chuyện xấu, cậu khẽ hắng giọng và ngồi thẳng người lại, hai vành tai hơi đỏ lên. Thôi được rồi, ngồi mơ tưởng về người đã hôn mình trong khi nói chuyện với bạn không phải ý hay chút nào.

Roxy có vẻ thấy được cử chỉ bối rối, dù chỉ trong thoáng chốc của cậu, và đoán được chàng trai đang nghĩ gì. Dù sao thì điểm đọc vị của cô trong đợt huấn luyện cũng cao nhất bọn mà.

Khóe miệng cô gái cong lên nhưng vì không muốn làm chàng trai thêm xấu hổ, cô chỉ lảng sang chuyện khác.

 

"Tớ nghĩ thế này: vì Harry là người chủ động, hãy để yên xem ông ấy làm gì tiếp theo."

"Rồi sao? Rồi tớ sẽ thành người nằm dưới? Dẹp nha." Cậu hơi giật mình, và đột ngột chuyển sang quạu quọ.

 

Lần này thì Roxy không nhịn được cười.

 

Chúa ơi, cặp đôi này sẽ trở thành cặp đôi kì quặc nhất cô từng biết.

 

"Cậu thực sự đã lo đến bước đó rồi sao?" cô gái nói trong tiếng cười đứt quãng.

 

Eggsy khoanh tay trước ngực, "Mẹ tớ dạy không bao giờ nhận phần thiệt về mình, phải luôn giành thế chủ động. Còn giờ thì cậu ngừng cười đi không ngày mai tớ sẽ cho Gareth số điện thoại của cậu."

Roxy lập tức ngậm miệng lại, vẻ mặt nghiêm trọng.

 

"Tớ sẽ nói Merlin giao cậu vụ ở Mozambique và đảm bảo rằng cậu sẽ không thể quay về sau hai năm nếu cậu dám làm vậy."

 

Eggsy chỉ nhếch miệng cười và nhún vai, ra vẻ vô tội.

Cô gái nhìn cậu chằm chằm một lúc và quay về với chủ đề chính.

 

"Vấn đề là bây giờ hãy về nhà cậu, ngủ một giấc, mai dậy đi làm và nhớ ăn mặc đàng hoàng chỉn chu, cười thật tươi khi thấy Harry và cố gắng tỏ ra bình thường vì như tớ biết Harry, ông ấy sẽ trưng ra cái vẻ mặt "tôi chả quan tâm đâu" như chẳng có gì xảy ra."

 

Eggsy khẽ gật gù.

 

Chàng trai có vẻ nghĩ ngợi một lúc, tay xoa cằm và sau đó giơ tay lên như học sinh tiểu học muốn phát biểu.

 

"Câu hỏi cuối."

 

Roxy khẽ nghiêng đầu.

 

"Tớ tưởng cậu là kiểu người không bao giờ đụng đến ngũ cốc?"

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buồn ngủ quá...


	3. Chapter 3

Quần áo phẳng phiu- check.

 

Cà-vạt- check.

 

Đồng hồ- check.

 

Giày bóng loáng- check.

 

Mắt kính- check.

 

Tóc gọn gàng- check.

 

Eggsy nhìn mình trong gương, nháy mắt với bản thân và chống tay lên bồn rửa mặt, cúi xuống nhịn cười.

 

Bình tĩnh nào…

 

Nhưng mà thật sự thì, trông cậu cũng không đến nỗi tệ.

Không, phải nói là quá đẹp trai.

Quá ngầu.

Đúng, một người ngầu như vậy chắc chắn sẽ không tự cắn phải lưỡi khi nói chuyện với người đã hôn mình.

 

Chắc chắn rồi.

 

Hít thở sâu nào.

 

Hít vào.

 

Thở ra.

 

Hít vào.

 

Thở ra.

 

Hít…

 

"Eggsy, honey!"

 

"Gì vậy ạ?" chàng trai giật mình khi tiếng mẹ gọi ngoài cửa phòng.

 

"Có một người tên là Harry gì đấy đang đứng ngoài cửa, nói rằng là đồng nghiệp của con," người phụ nữ nói, giọng có chút vui vẻ, "ông ấy tặng mẹ hoa và cho Daisy một con thỏ bông rất lớn."

 

Có tiếng đổ vỡ trong phòng.

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy ?" Michelle hỏi, nghiêng người lắng nghe.

 

Lại thêm vài tiếng đổ vỡ nữa, lần này có thêm cả tiếng chửi thề của chàng trai.

"Khô- fuck- không, không có gì đâu. Có con gián trong này." Tiếng cậu vang ra, "và con đã nói là khi nào mẹ vào thì hãy gõ cửa mà. Nhỡ con đang thay đồ thì sao?"

 

Người phụ nữ đảo mắt phì cười, "Làm ơn đi nhóc, con thì có gì để mà nhìn chứ. Vả lại, lần nào mẹ vào dọn đồ con cũng chui vào nhà vệ sinh cả tiếng, nhiều lúc mẹ tưởng con giật nước bồn cầu rồi trôi đi luôn ấy."

Dù không nhìn thấy mặt con trai, bà cũng thừa biết cậu đang nhìn lên trần nhà và làm vẻ mặt "con không phải thằng hâm, con 24 tuổi rồi". Bà khẽ cười và đi gấp lại chăn gối, đem đồ dơ treo trên móc bỏ vào giỏ và đi ra.

 

Trước khi đóng cửa, người phụ nữ gọi với vào lần nữa và cười khúc khích khi lại nghe thấy tiếng đồ đạc rơi.

"Mẹ biết gu của con rồi nha!"

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Chào buổi sáng."

 

Harry quay qua khi thấy chàng trai mở cửa ra, dù móc vào cổ tay, quần áo gọn gàng và nở nụ cười lịch thiệp.

Huh.

Không tệ.

 

"Chào buổi sáng." Ông đáp lại, giơ tay lên xem đồng hồ. "Vẫn kịp cho bữa sáng đấy. Cậu đã ăn gì chưa?"

Chàng trai lắc đầu.

 

"Cậu muốn ăn gì?"

 

Eggsy nhún vai, "Tôi thường không ăn sáng, bữa sáng rất tốn thời gian. Mà thật ra thì bữa nào cũng tốn thời gian cả."

 

.

 

.

 

.

Ồ.

Ghi nhớ: thói quen xấu: bỏ ăn sáng.

 

"Thôi được. Từ nay tôi sẽ qua nhà cậu hàng ngày và chúng ta sẽ đi ăn."

 

"Cái gì !?" Eggsy ngạc nhiên, "Tại sao !?"

 

"Vì tôi là một người bệnh và tôi cần ăn uống đầy đủ."

 

Chàng trai nhăn mặt, "Thế thì liên quan quái gì đến tôi?"

 

Harry quay người đi, "Vì Merlin giao cậu nhiệm vụ giúp đỡ tôi đến khi tôi hồi phục hoàn toàn. Giờ thì đi thôi, chop chop."

 

Chàng trai nghệch mặt, không hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra. Cậu vội vàng bước nhanh theo người đàn ông khi nhận ra ông ấy đã bỏ cậu lại một đoạn, cố gắng bắt kịp nhịp chân của ông.

Cả hai ghé vào hàng bánh và mua vài loại bánh, dự tính mang đến cho Merlin và những người nào có mặt hôm nay.

Eggsy chọn bánh mì bơ cho Merlin sau khi Harry bảo người đàn ông thích món đấy.

Nhưng không, sự thật không phải vậy. Merlin dị ứng bơ, và Harry nói rằng ông ta thích bánh mì bơ là vì người đàn ông chỉ muốn chọc tức lão bạn hói ấy. Còn lý do tại sao mọi người biết Merlin dị ứng bơ là một vụ thú vị, nhưng nó lại là một câu chuyện khác.

Hiện tại thì Harry không thể chờ được đến khi Merlin thấy cái bánh ấy chễm chệ trên bàn mình. Người đàn ông đang trong tâm trạng tốt và hoàn toàn thoải mái với việc bỏ tiền ra mua một cái bánh dù biết sau đó sẽ thấy nó bay từ đầu đến cuối phòng họp.

 

"Vụ bác sĩ tâm lý thế nào rồi? Nghe bảo bà ấy khó nhằn phết." Eggsy hỏi, khẽ huých khuỷu tay mình vào Harry, khóe miệng cong lên.

 

Họ vừa đi vừa ăn, rảo bước trên đường. Sương mù vẫn chưa tan hết, quyện lại, mắc trên những cành lá lòng khòng, khẳng khiu, dù vậy vẫn trông như đang cố gắng vươn ra xa hơn nữa để chạm vào những lớp mây nhuyễn mịn. Nắng sớm chiếu xuyên qua tầng sương, bao phủ một không gian thoáng đạt, sáng sủa, tạo nên cái ấm áp trên da thịt lạnh buốt.

 

Harry thấy tâm trạng càng tốt hơn.

 

"Tốt." ông đáp, nhưng không rõ đó thật sự là câu trả lời cho câu hỏi của chàng trai, hay là một lời khen ngợi cho thời tiết kiểu này. Cho dù nó là gì, thì giọng điệu của người đàn ông cũng rất thư thái và dịu dàng.

 

 

_"Hãy nghĩ về những điều ông thích ở đất nước này. Thời tiết, không khí, thức ăn, con người,…" Grace nói, giọng đều đặn và không để lộ cảm xúc, nhưng mang lại một cảm giác vững chãi._

_"Thời tiết." Harry đáp, mắt vẫn nhắm như lời hướng dẫn. "Một làn gió lạnh. Sương phủ. Những con đường tràn ngập bóng tối. Bóng tối phủ đầy, bao trùm, tràn lan khắp tứ bề. Những cây đèn đường hắt ánh sáng vàng nhợt nhạt lên con đường lát đá. Mùi hương. Mùi thơm từ cửa hàng bánh mì, mùi bột mì, mùi đường, mùi hăng hắc từ cửa hàng sửa xe, mùi xà-phòng từ một tiệm giặt ủi…"_

_Rồi ông im lặng. Grace lấy đó làm dấu hiệu để tiếp tục._

_"Mỗi khi ông cảm thấy như mình đang đi lạc trong tâm trí, hãy nhớ về những điều ấy. Chúng sẽ là cột mốc để ông tìm đường trở về. Giờ thì, nói tôi nghe, cuối con đường ấy là ai?"_

_Người đàn ông im lặng. Mất một lúc để ông trả lời._

_"Là-"_

 

 

"Vết thương ở hông cậu sao rồi?" Harry chợt hỏi, quay qua nhìn vào cậu.

 

Eggsy vỗ vỗ vào chỗ băng bó hôm qua, nhìn vào đó và nói, "Tốt. Phải công nhận ông may rất khéo."

 

Harry gật đầu, như thể có chút hài lòng.

 

Cả hai lại rơi vào im lặng và Eggsy cứ thi thoảng lại liếc qua phía người đàn ông thăm dò phản ứng, nhưng tất cả những gì cậu nhận được là vẻ mặt không thay đổi của người đàn ông trên suốt con đường đến cửa hàng may.

Kể cả khi họ đã đi đến tổng cục, cùng bước vào phòng họp trước ánh mắt ngạc nhiên của Merlin, người đàn ông vẫn không nói thêm một lời nào.

Cậu đã chờ đợi một điều gì đó. Một cái gì đó, mơ hồ nhưng không ngừng thôi thúc sự kì vọng của cậu. Một lời giải thích? Một câu nói? Một thứ gì nhắc cho cậu nhớ rằng tất cả không phải ảo giác của cậu, một sự tự huyễn nào đó đánh lừa trí nhớ của người mật vụ trẻ tuổi.

Cậu cứ như rơi vào trạng thái phản ứng tự động, làm mọi việc theo từng công đoạn được lập sẵn trong não bộ. Ngồi xuống, nhận nhiệm vụ, nghe báo cáo, nghe thông báo, gật đầu đáp lại khi mọi người cảm ơn về chỗ bánh mà thật ra do Harry giành trả tiền, nhìn mông lung vào tập tài liệu trên bàn, vân vân và vân vân.

Đến khi buổi họp định kì hàng tuần kết thúc, chàng trai cũng đứng lên, mỉm cười khi ai đó vỗ vai mình và nói gì đấy về việc chúc mừng thành quả của cậu trong loạt nhiệm vụ gần nhất.

Mọi thứ cứ mờ mờ nhạt nhạt, trôi qua chậm rãi như cảnh quay chậm, và chàng trai cứ để tâm trí mình trôi trong đấy.

 

Hay thật.

 

Một mật vụ xuất sắc, một người chưa bao giờ lo nghĩ về điều gì, nay lại trở nên mất hồn khi vướng phải chuyện tình yêu tình báo lằng nhằng.

Giờ thì cậu hiểu tại sao Harry đến giờ vẫn không lập gia đình, và các Kingsman khác cũng vậy. Tình cảm gây cản trở công việc. Xa vời. Ràng buộc.

Những kị sĩ phục vụ cho tự do không thể là những người bị ràng buộc.

 

Nhưng có lẽ, cậu muốn bị ràng buộc.

 

Cậu muốn tìm hiểu thêm về con người ấy.

Cậu muốn nhìn thấy những mặt khác của người đàn ông ấy.

Cậu muốn chạm đến những phần sâu thẳm nhất, nhưng nỗi đau, những suy nghĩ của Harry.

 

Từ khi nào? Từ khi nào Eggsy đã rơi vào cái bẫy gọn gàng của quý ngài Harry Hart?

 

 

"Galahad."

 

Một giọng nữ vang lên, kéo cậu ra khỏi dòng suy nghĩ của mình.

Chàng trai ngước lên và thấy gương mặt lo lắng của Roxy. Một tay cô để lên vai cậu, còn tay kia chống lên bàn.

 

"Có chuyện gì vậy Lancelot?" cậu hỏi, mỉm cười dịu dàng, trưng ra cái vẻ bình thản nhất có thể.

 

"Có chuyện gì ư? Galahad, cậu đã thần mặt ra trong cả buổi họp. Cậu nghĩ không có ai nhìn thấy mình sao?"

 

Chàng trai nhìn quanh và thấy mọi người đang đứng nói chuyện tự nhiên, người ăn bánh kẻ uống rượu. Mắt cậu gặp ánh nhìn của Harry, và vội quay về với cô gái tóc vàng.

"Rõ ràng là chỉ có cậu để ý thôi." Cậu nhún vai và hơi ngả người dựa vào ghế.

Cậu vẫn cảm nhận được ánh mắt như muốn đục lỗ trên mặt mình của Harry, và quyết định lờ nó.

 

Roxy chợt ghé lại gần thêm một chút, thì thầm, "Là do Arthur?"

 

"Gì?"

 

"Arthur ấy. Vụ… cậu biết đấy, này nọ." cô gái nói và khẽ lắc đầu qua lại ở hai chữ "này nọ".

 

Eggsy nhìn đi chỗ khác. Bất cứ chỗ nào nhưng không phải phía Harry, hay Roxy, hay Merlin. Chết tiệt, Merlin đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm. Không, hình như cả buổi họp ông ấy đã nhìn cậu.

 

"Ông ấy chẳng nhắc đến nữa. Và tớ thì không phải kiểu tuyệt vọng đến mức bám lấy ông già đấy và nhắc khéo." Cậu nói, trong giọng nói thể hiện rõ sự mỉa mai, "Dù sao cũng chỉ là một nụ hôn."

 

Ừ, dù sao cũng chỉ là một nụ hôn. Có khi đó lại là trò thử lòng nào đó của Harry. Ông ấy là sếp cậu mà, cũng là người đã chọn cậu, có lẽ đó là cách ông ấy thử tố chất khỉ gió nào đấy ở chàng trai.

 

Hoặc do Harry Hart chỉ là một gã thỏ đế không dám mở miệng ra giải thích.

 

Ai biết được.

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Một tuần trôi qua.

 

Harry vẫn giữ lời hứa hàng ngày đến lôi Eggsy đi ăn sáng.

 

Nhưng không một lần nào ông nhắc đến vụ tối hôm đó.

 

Eggsy cũng dần từ bỏ hi vọng giữa cả hai sẽ có cái gì đó xảy ra, và cư xử như bình thường. Mọi chuyện cứ thế tiếp tục. Tâm lý người đàn ông có vẻ có tiến triển tốt, khi mà số lần ngẩn mặt ra của ông đã giảm từ "nhiều lần" xuống "vài lần". Eggsy vẫn hưởng thụ cái cuộc sống hôm nay nhàn hạ nghỉ ngơi, ngày mai cầm súng lao vào con đường chết. Thi thoảng cậu qua nhà Roxy làm vài ly, và cô gái cũng không nhắc đến vụ của cậu và Harry nữa khi thấy ánh mắt nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ của cậu. Nó phản chiếu cái màu xám ngắt của nền trời và ánh bạc của những đám mây màu thủy ngân.

 

Một cái gì đó lạc lõng.

 

Cô gái đã đoán được phần nào tình cảm của cậu từ trước khi Harry quay trở về, khi mà cậu với cái vẻ vui vẻ giả tạo cứ diễu qua diễu lại trước mặt cô, nhưng nhiều lúc lại nhìn vào vô định, như thể cả thế giới dồn vào một điểm.

Chỉ khi Harry quay lại, cô mới thấy cậu bỏ cái thói quen ngẩn mặt đó đi. Có lẽ vì Harry quay lại với chấn thương về tâm lý và cần một người đủ tỉnh táo kéo ông ấy ra khỏi đống cảm xúc nhằng nhịt kia chứ không phải một người cũng ngơ ngẩn như ông ấy, hoặc đơn giản vì Harry đã về rồi, ông ấy đã ở đấy rồi, ngay trước mặt cậu.

 

"Eggsy."

 

Cô gái gọi, âm thanh vang lên trong đầu Eggsy như từ một miền xa xăm nào đấy. Cậu quay về phía Roxy và khẽ nhướn lông mày.

 

"Cậu nên về nghỉ ngơi đi. Ngày mai chúng ta phải nhận nhiệm vụ, nhớ chứ?"

 

Eggsy nhìn quanh. Bóng tối từ lúc nào đã bao trùm khắp nơi, phủ một tấm màn đen dày đặc lên mọi vật ngoài cửa sổ, với một vài chấm sáng từ đèn của các gia đình và ánh đèn đường leo lắt.

 

Cậu đã ngồi như thế này bao lâu rồi?

 

"Một tiếng, mới một tiếng thôi." Roxy trả lời, vì chính chàng trai cũng không nhận ra mình đã nói ra suy nghĩ của bản thân. Chỉ mới một tiếng thôi. Người bình thường đôi khi cũng cần bỏ ra một tiếng không làm gì và nhìn vào vô định, đúng chứ?

Chàng trai đưa tay che miệng ngáp, cầm lấy cặp kính trên bàn và đứng dậy. Cậu đi về phía cửa, lấy cái áo khoác trên móc và mặc vào, cầm lấy cây dù trên giá treo và quay về phía Roxy. Cô gái đã đi theo cậu ra cửa và đứng khoanh tay trước ngực.

 

"Đi cẩn thận nhé." Cô nói, cầm hai vạt áo khoác len chồng lên nhau để giữ ấm thêm, mỉm cười với cậu.

 

"Khóa cửa cẩn thận. Tạm biệt."

 

Ngay khi chàng trai quay người toan ra về, Roxy nắm lấy vai cậu kéo lại.

Cậu nhìn cô, hơi ngạc nhiên.

 

"Eggsy… Ừm… tớ… sẽ luôn bên cạnh cậu, cậu biết đấy."

 

Chàng trai chưa hiểu ý cô gái nhưng với câu nói kia, cậu cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm hơn rất nhiều. Cậu mỉm cười và nghiêng đầu nhìn cô, "Tớ biết. Tớ biết mà. Best bro, huh?" Cậu nói và đấm nhẹ vào bả vai cô.

Ánh mắt buồn bã của Roxy khẽ sáng lên với một tia vui vẻ, và cô buông vai cậu ra, kéo chàng trai vào một cái ôm cứng ngắc.

Eggsy vẫn không hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, và cậu cũng không muốn biết. Roxy thường không hay ôm ấp, không, chính xác là cô gái không thích người khác đụng vào mình, và giờ thì cậu đang bị cô ấy ôm trong một cái ôm dạt dào tình cảm.

 

Kì quặc.

 

Cô gái khẽ thì thầm khi chàng trai định nói gì đó để phá vỡ bầu không khí ngại ngùng, "Cậu không đơn độc, cậu có tớ. Chỉ cần cậu muốn nói chuyện, tớ sẽ lắng nghe, được chứ? Nếu cậu cần, tớ sẽ tẩy não Harry và cột nơ ông ấy chuyển phát đến tận nhà cậu." cô nói, giọng nhẹ nhàng và có cả chút hài hước thoải mái, giống như đang ôm lấy cả tâm hồn cậu, xoa dịu từng dây thần kinh đang căng lên.

 Eggsy khẽ cười, đưa tay lên xoa xoa đầu cô, giống cái cách mà cậu vẫn hay xoa đầu Daisy.

 

"Yes ma'am."

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

Harry không rõ mình nên làm gì.

 

Ông đã hôn Eggsy, và điều đó rất tuyệt.

 

Mọi thứ diễn ra nhanh chóng và đôi khi có những lúc ông mất ý thức về nhiều thứ xung quanh, nhưng mỗi khi ở gần chàng trai, nhất là sau khi ông nhận ra tình cảm của mình, mọi thứ đều trở nên rõ ràng hơn, như một tấm gương được lau sạch. Chàng trai giống như ánh sáng trong đường hầm tăm tối vậy, và điều đó thật sự rất ý nghĩa đối với ông. Vậy mà xem đi, ông lại làm mọi thứ rối tung lên bằng cách lơ đi mọi việc xảy ra giữa họ.

Harry cảm thấy có lỗi với chàng trai, nhưng ông không biết nên làm gì tiếp theo.

 

Grace rõ ràng không giúp ích gì trong vụ này.

 

"Đừng nghe tôi." Người phụ nữ nhún vai, "Tôi chỉ giỏi lắng nghe thôi."

 

Harry xoa xoa sống mũi, ngả lưng mệt mỏi vào ghế. Dạo này thế giới cứ như bị gì ấy, vì mọi người có vẻ không thể ngồi yên một chỗ và hưởng thụ cái cuộc sống chết tiệt của họ mà cứ phải rối hết cả lên để ông phải cử người đi xử lí.

Và cái kiểu vô trách nhiệm của người phụ nữ cũng chẳng làm mọi chuyện khá hơn.

 

"Nhưng bà là người khuyên tôi nên làm cái "phép thử" ấy." ông nói, khẽ cau mày.

 

"Lời khuyên mới cho ông: đừng nghe lời tôi." Bà nói kèm một cái nhếch môi.

 

Harry khẽ nhắm mắt lại từ từ, cứ như thể nếu làm vậy thì khi ông mở mắt ra mọi thứ sẽ trở về đúng quỹ đạo của nó.

 

"Bà không phải bác sĩ tâm lý, vì tôi chưa bao giờ thấy bác sĩ tâm lý nào lại khiến bệnh nhân thêm đau đầu thế này." Harry vẫn nhắm mắt, tay xoa sống mũi và nói.

 

Grace khẽ cười mũi, ngả người thoải mái ra ghế và ngồi chéo chân, hai tay đan lại để trên đùi.

 

"Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi," bà nói sau vài phút im lặng, để cho không gian chiều ấm áp len lỏi vào giữa họ, "Mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi."

 

 

= = = = =

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cứ tưởng viết được nhiều lắm, gom lại cuối cùng thành 3 chap ngắn tủn ._. Đáng sợ thật ._.


	4. Cái kết

Harry bước vào phòng họp ở hiệu may.

 

Vẫn chưa có ai đến.

 

Người đàn ông bước chậm rãi, đi ngang qua từng cái ghế và lướt ngón tay trên chỗ từng là vị trí của mình.

 

Cho đến tận bây giờ, Harry vẫn không quen khi được gọi là Arthur. Thỉnh thoảng khi ai đó gọi Galahad, ông vẫn theo thói quen quay lại để rồi nhận ra họ không gọi mình. Họ gọi Eggsy. Và lúc đó ánh mắt ông sẽ hướng về cậu, nhìn thấy nụ cười tự tin trên gương mặt ấy và khóe miệng tự động nhếch lên theo.

 

Lại nhắc đến Eggsy.

 

Người đàn ông đã không gặp cậu hơn một tuần vì ông đã cử cậu và Lancelot đi làm nhiệm vụ. Cho dù không muốn cậu gặp nguy hiểm, nhưng công việc là công việc và một người đứng đầu không thể không hiểu điều đó.

 

Hôm nay hình như là ngày họ trở về.

 

Harry bước đến chỗ ngồi của mình, chỗ của Arthur, và ngồi xuống.

Ông suy nghĩ về các nhiệm vụ, về đợt tuyển nhân viên, và rồi mọi chuyện lại bằng cách kì quái nào đó dẫn đến chàng trai. Thời gian hai người trở nên im lặng đã làm ông suy nghĩ nhiều về tương lai, một tương lai nào đó mà ông chắc được tình cảm của mình và không khiến Eggsy trông như chính cậu ta mới là người vừa trải qua chấn thương tâm lý.

 

 

_"Mỗi khi ông cảm thấy như mình đang đi lạc trong tâm trí, hãy nhớ về những điều ấy. Chúng sẽ là cột mốc để ông tìm đường trở về. Giờ thì, nói tôi nghe, cuối con đường ấy là ai?"_

 

 

Cuối con đường ấy là cậu ấy? Lúc đó ông vẫn chưa hoàn toàn suy nghĩ kĩ về nó, nhưng có lẽ thật sự là như vậy. Cậu ấy là lý do để ông sống sót, là lý do để ông có thể chịu đựng tất cả những thứ nhảm nhí này mà chưa nhảy cầu tự tử.

Một tiếng động nhỏ kéo Harry trở về thực tại.

 

 

Hay thật, nhắc Tào Tháo Tào Tháo đến.

 

 

Eggsy đứng ở cửa nhìn người đàn ông không chớp mắt. Chàng trai không nói một lời và cứ đứng đấy, và nó có chút khiến người đàn ông khó xử. Trông Eggsy có vẻ ổn hơn lần cuối ông thấy cậu, mắt không còn thiếu đi vẻ sinh động thường ngày và sắc mặt cũng tốt hơn.

 

Cuối cùng Harry quyết định mở lời trước.

 

"Chào Galahad. Nhiệm vụ thế nào rồi?" ông nói và đan hai tay vào nhau, hơi cúi người chống khuỷu tay lên bàn.

 

Eggsy mắt vẫn không rời ông, khẽ nhún vai, "Kinh khủng. Tôi bị bắn vào vai còn Lancelot cắt mất đuôi tóc."

 

"Cậu bị gì cơ?" người đàn ông khẽ cau mày.

 

"Bắn?" giờ thì nó giống như một câu hỏi hơn, vì chàng trai không biết có vấn đề gì với việc bị bắn. Không phải nó là chuyện bình thường với cái công việc này sao?

 

Hàng lông mày của Harry càng cau hơn nữa, thật hiếm có khi nào trông ông ấy như vậy. Ngay khi Harry định nói gì đó, cái miệng của Eggsy lại bật ra một câu mà có lẽ đến tận sau này khi cậu nhớ lại, nó sẽ là thứ ngớ ngẩn nhất mà cậu có thể nói với người mình thích.

 

"Muốn xem vết thương chứ?"

 

Không đợi người đàn ông hiểu cậu đang nói đến cái quái gì, chàng trai cởi áo khoác ngoài ra, quăng nó trên bàn, sau đó bắt đầu cởi cà-vạt và tiến dần đến chỗ Harry đang lúng túng nhìn cậu.

 

"Cái…" Harry nói khi cậu bắt đầu cởi áo sơ-mi và khoảng cách giữa họ trở nên quá gần.

 

Chàng trai dừng ngón tay ở nút thứ tư từ trên xuống và đột ngột nhìn ông chằm chằm, khiến cho Harry nghĩ có lẽ cậu ta không bị bắn vào vai, cậu ta bị bắn vào đầu kìa. Ông hơi nhìn xuống phần áo hở ra của cậu và thấy lớp băng trắng, và một số thứ khác, e hèm.

 

"Khoan đã." Harry nắm lấy tay chàng trai, ngăn cho ậu ta cởi thêm cái cúc chết tiệt nào nữa.

 

"Tôi đã suy nghĩ về một số việc." Eggsy chợt nói và chống tay lên bàn, nghiêng người dựa vào nó và nhìn xuống Harry, người vẫn một tay nắm lấy tay chàng trai.

 

Ồ hay thật, giờ thì cậu ta bắt đầu nói về thứ không liên quan gì hết đến cái tình huống kì cục này.

 

Harry vẫn giữ vẻ mặt bình tĩnh và nhìn thẳng lại cậu.

 

"Việc gì?"

 

Eggsy im lặng, đôi mắt xanh ánh lên tia nhìn khác lạ.

 

"Ông nợ tôi một nụ hôn."

 

Và cứ như thế, cậu ta cúi xuống, cúi gần xuống với gương mặt tự mãn điển trai của mình và hôn người đàn ông.

 

 

Harry đơ ra.

 

 

Harry hoàn toàn đơ ra.

 

 

Cái quái ?!

 

 

Thế rồi chàng trai kì quặc bắt đầu hôn kiểu Pháp, và Harry… hôn lại? Nó có cảm giác thật… tự nhiên. Cứ như thể họ đang lẽ phải làm điều này hàng ngàn lần rồi. Phải, có lẽ hai kẻ ngu ngốc phải làm việc này hàng ngàn lần rồi, không phải hai lần và trong hai thời điểm hoàn toàn không phù hợp.

 

Tay Eggsy, cũng tự nhiên như cái tính cách của cậu ta, bỗng mò vào cổ áo Harry và bắt đầu sờ soạng.

 

Và ngạc nhiên thay, Harry chả thèm quan tâm. Vì ông cũng đang làm điều tương tự, vì Chúa lòng lành.

 

"Ông làm tôi phát bệnh với cái biểu cảm cá chết của mình, Harry." Eggsy nói giữa những tiếng thở đứt quãng. "Tôi luôn nghĩ về ông sau cái hôm chết tiệt ấy và ông thì… chả… chả đả động gì đến nó. Chết tiệt." Chàng trai rủa khi người đàn ông bỗng lật cậu ngửa lưng ra bàn, bắt đầu cúi xuống lướt lưỡi dọc cổ chàng trai.

 

"Xin lỗi." Harry chỉ nói đơn giản, cắn nhẹ vào tai chàng trai.

 

Xin lỗi suông sẽ không xong với chàng trai đâu, nhưng hiện giờ thì cậu không còn đủ tỉnh táo để gây sự nữa khi mà cái cách Harry dựa vào người cậu, cách giọng ông ấy trầm bên tai cậu, ai đó giết chàng trai đi.

 

Harry lại hôn chàng trai và nó khiến cậu nhận ra vị trí nằm của mình lúc này. Tuyệt thật.

 

Biết điều gì tuyệt hơn không?

 

Là khi cả hai không nhận ra họ có khán giả cho đến khi người kia khẽ tằng hắng.

 

Harry ngước lên, Eggsy ngước lên, và cậu cảm thấy như cái lần cậu bị bắt vì phao bài ở trường. Merlin đứng đấy cạnh Roxy và Gareth, một bên lông mày nhướn lên nhìn hai người với vẻ mặt muốn nói tôi-hoàn-toàn-không-bị-ấn-tượng-bởi-việc-này-đâu-nha.

 

Và Harry quyết định nói một câu lịch sự nào đấy với con người nào đấy đủ dễ mến trong ba người.

 

"Tóc đẹp đấy Lancelot."

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

"Tôi phát bệnh với hai người đấy." Gareth nói khi đứng cạnh Lancelot, đưa ánh mắt chán ghét nhìn về phía Harry và Eggsy đang đứng nói chuyện. Họ vừa họp xong và hai người đấy đang bàn về bữa tối tại nhà Eggsy, cười nói rất chi là vui vẻ.

 

"Tôi không muốn nói điều này, nhưng tôi đồng ý với cô." Roxy nói và hơi nhếch miệng cười, bỏ qua sự thật là Gareth đang đỏ mặt.

 

Đã hai tháng kể từ cái sự cố kì cục ở chỗ hiệu may, và mọi người thích nghĩ rằng họ đã không thấy gì, còn hai người kia trước giờ vẫn thân thiết và hay cười như vậy. Đến cả Percival cũng cảm giác có cái gì đó khác lạ xảy ra, nhưng người đàn ông không cần và không muốn biết, cảm ơn.

 

Roxy nhìn qua chỗ Merlin và thấy ông ấy đang nhìn Eggsy, sau đó giở đằng sau sổ ra ghi cái gì đó. Cô cũng đã để ý nhiều lần ông ấy làm vậy từ khi Harry quay trở về, và cô nàng tò mò không biết ông đang làm gì.

 

"Giờ thì việc đó cũng không cần thiết nữa rồi." Merlin nói trong một lần họ đi làm vài ly sau một nhiệm vụ và Roxy hỏi về quyển sổ của ông.

 

"Tôi vẫn không tin được ông lại quan tâm cậu ấy đến vậy." cô nàng nói và uống một ngụm cái thức uống màu mè mà Eggsy gọi cho cô.

 

Merlin nhếch miệng, "Không, tôi ghi lại số lần cậu ta tán tỉnh Harry để lấy đó làm thứ để đe dọa nếu cậu ta không chịu nghe lời. Như đưa nó cho mẹ cậu ta hoặc đưa trực tiếp cho Harry chẳng hạn."

 

Roxy nhướn lông mày, "Hay đấy."

 

"Phải," Merlin thở dài, "nhưng giờ thì chẳng còn ích gì vì cậu ta đã tán đổ được lão già kia."

 

"Chúng ta có thể làm cho họ chia tay. Sẽ vui lắm đấy." Grace, vị bác sĩ, chợt xuất hiện sau lưng Roxy và chống tay lên thành ghế. Bà nâng cốc rượu của mình lên và khẽ nói "chào" với mọi người.

 

"Tôi đã không sai khi nói bà không giúp được gì mà." Harry đi ngang qua và nói, đảo mắt với người phụ nữ khi bà ấy cười khúc khích như đứa trẻ tìm được trò vui.

 

 

Mọi người nhún vai và cụng ly, quyết uống say bí tỉ.

 

 

Harry đi đến chỗ Eggsy đang đứng, đưa cậu ta ly cocktail. Họ đứng tách ra khỏi đám Kingsmen sắp xỉn đến nơi, nhâm nhi đồ uống của mình. Cuối cùng, sau khi đã uống hơn nửa cái ly trong tay, Eggsy đột ngột nắm lấy cà-vạt của Harry và kéo ông xuống hôn. Harry có vẻ đã dần quen với thói quen vô tổ chức không thích báo trước của chàng trai, hôn lại cậu mà không tỏ ra quá ngạc nhiên. Dù sao thì cậu ta cũng khó cưỡng lại được.

 

Họ dứt ra, đồ uống vẫn trong tay, và Eggsy kéo ông xuống gần hơn nữa để thì thầm vào tai người đàn ông. Khóe miệng ông khẽ cong lên và ông đứng thẳng dậy, để một bàn tay ra sau lưng cậu và dẫn chàng trai ra ngoài, dúi lại hai ly rượu cho Grace đang tròn mắt nhìn.

 

"Nhớ dùng biện pháp an toàn đấy!" Grace đưa một tay lên làm loa, vừa cười vừa nói về phía hai người đang đủng đỉnh đi ra khỏi quán rượu.

 

 

 

 

= = = = =

 

 

 

 

**=ĐÂY LÀ MỘT PHẦN EXTRA VÀ NÓ CHẢ LIÊN QUAN ĐẾN PHẦN TRƯỚC ĐÂU HI HI HI=**

 

_Harry sống sót quay trở về, mang theo mình chấn thương tâm lý và một cảm xúc kì lạ với quả trứng ung Eggsy._

 

Đó sẽ là cách tóm tắt câu chuyện của hai người một cách ngắn gọn nhất nếu như sau này con cháu của họ hỏi, nếu họ có thể đi xa đến vậy. Nhưng bây giờ thì nó là cách tóm tắt tốt nhất khi Daisy hỏi về mối quan hệ của họ khi cả ba đang ngồi chơi trong phòng làm việc của Harry. Rõ ràng người đàn ông không thích khi con bé đòi vào từ ban đầu, nhưng có lẽ cũng như anh trai nó, con bé khó mà cưỡng lại được. Nhìn chung con bé khá ngoan và ngồi yên một chỗ tô màu bức tranh My Little Pony của mình, thi thoảng chỉ ngước lên hỏi vài câu nó nghĩ ra khi đang sáng tạo nghệ thuật.

 

"Vậy… hai người giống như… Barbie và Ken?" con bé hỏi sau một lúc suy nghĩ.

 

Eggsy bật cười nhìn Harry chả có vẻ gì là bị câu hỏi đó làm cho ngạc nhiên.

 

"Bác sẽ không làm Barbie hay Ken đâu." Ông nói và quay về với công việc.

 

Eggsy lại cười và nghiêng người thì thầm với con bé, "Harry là Barbie đấy."

 

Cậu đang ngồi trên sàn với nó, chân xếp bằng và laptop trong lòng. Hôm nay mẹ có việc bận với mấy bà bạn nên hai anh em qua nhà Harry ngủ lại, mặc dù bình thường thì chàng trai cũng ở lại nhà Harry, ở lại thường xuyên đến mức đồ của cậu đã chuyển gần hết qua nhà người đàn ông.

 

Harry khẽ kêu một tiếng khó chịu với câu nói đấy và làm cậu cười thêm.

 

Người đàn ông khẽ liếc qua phía Eggsy, người đang mặc cái áo thun đen ôm vào người và quần thể dục, sau đó nhìn qua Daisy đang mặc bộ pyjamas in hình cá mập của con bé. Họ thật sự rất dễ thương, và điều đó làm khóe miệng ông hơi cong lên.

 

"Mà này, sắp đến sinh nhật em đấy, em muốn gì nào?" Eggsy chợt nhớ ra và quay qua phía con bé.

 

Daisy ngẩng lên từ tác phẩm màu mè của mình và suy nghĩ một chút.

 

"Một con Pony," cái này làm Harry cười, "và một khẩu súng." Còn cái này làm nụ cười trên môi ông vụt tắt.

 

"Súng?" Harry nói, mặt lộ rõ bối rối. Ông quay qua nhìn Eggsy tra hỏi và chàng trai trợn mắt lên nhìn ông, miệng thì thào "tôi chả làm cái quái gì cả".

 

"Cháu muốn học bắn súng. Như trong Kickass ấy. Bằng bằng." con bé nói và đưa ngón cái và ngón trỏ chỉa vào Harry bắn.

 

Eggsy khẽ cười và nhận được cái cau mày từ Harry. Cậu ngồi thẳng lên và dẹp nụ cười qua một bên, quay qua với Daisy.

 

"Anh sẽ chỉ em dùng súng nếu như em chịu tham gia chạy trong hội thao sắp tới." Lần này thì cậu phải né đi khi Harry vo giấy ném vào cậu. Cũng may con bé bỏ cuộc khá sớm nếu không ai biết ông ấy còn muốn quăng thêm cái gì vào cậu. Vì lý do nào đó Daisy rất tránh né việc tại sao nó lại không thích thi chạy, và cậu ghi chú trong đầu hôm nào đấy phải hỏi cho rõ.

 

"Thôi." Nó nói và quay về với đống màu vẽ, "Pony là đủ rồi."

 

Harry đảo mắt khi Eggsy nhìn ông cười, rõ ràng đã biết trước kết quả của cuộc thương lượng. Họ đã ở bên nhau sáu năm và sáu năm kinh khủng đó vẫn không thể làm cho cậu ta chín chắn ra thêm chút nào, và vì thế người đàn ông vẫn không thể bỏ thói quen đảo mắt của mình.

 

Thế rồi họ ngồi im lặng thêm nửa tiếng, đủ để Harry hoàn thành công việc và Eggsy viết xong bản báo cáo, còn Daisy đã ngủ lúc nào không hay. Con bé nằm chổng mông lên, hai tay khoanh lại làm gối và nước dãi chảy ướt bức tranh Pony. Eggsy cũng mệt mỏi nằm ườn ra sàn, laptop vẫn ôm bên người.

 

Harry dọn dẹp lại cái bàn bừa bộn của mình, tắt đèn bàn và bước đến cạnh chàng trai, ngồi xuống và thở ra một tiếng.

 

Cậu để cái lap qua một bên và đưa tay kéo cổ ông xuống, khiến người đàn ông mất đà nằm đè lên cậu. Chàng trai nhếch miệng cười và thơm vào má ông một cái khi người đàn ông lại thở dài và lầm bầm gì đó về việc mỏi lưng. Harry cảm thấy vị trí này không thoải mái cho lắm, nên ông nằm ngửa ra, cho chàng trai nằm lên trên người mình.

 

Eggsy nhìn xuống, gỡ kính của Harry ra và cúi xuống hôn ông.

 

Bỗng Daisy kêu lên một tiếng khiến hai người cứng người ra, giật mình nhìn về phía con bé. May mắn thay chỉ là nó đang mớ.

 

"Chúng ta cần phải ngừng việc này lại." Harry nói.

 

"Việc gì?" Eggsy quay về với người đàn ông và cười.

 

Ông thở dài, "Hứng lên bất chợt."

 

Chàng trai cúi xuống hôn ông, "Không. Thế này vui mà."

 

"Không, nó không vui."

 

"Vui." Cậu lại hôn ông thêm một cái.

 

"Không. Cậu chỉ toàn làm theo ý mình thôi." Người đàn ông phàn nàn.

 

"Thế lên phòng đi." Cậu đề nghị.

 

"Và để Daisy lại?"

 

"Chúng ta sẽ mang con bé lên phòng."

 

"Nó sẽ thức dậy và không chịu đi ngủ tiếp. Nhớ lần trước chứ?"

 

"Phải rồi." Eggsy thở hắt ra và nằm đè lên người ông, "Nhưng tôi vẫn muốn lên phòng."

 

Harry suy nghĩ một chút.

 

"Vậy… lên một lúc, giải quyết nhanh gọn, và xuống đưa con bé lên ngủ."

 

Eggsy gật đầu lười nhác và chống tay ngồi dậy, nắm lấy tay Harry để kéo người đàn ông dậy theo.

 

 

Cả hai lên lầu và nửa tiếng sau quay trở xuống.

 

"Tôi đã nói là nhanh gọn mà." Harry lại phàn nàn và mở cửa phòng ra. Giờ đã là chín giờ tối hơn và Daisy vẫn nằm trên sàn chổng mông lên. Con bé sẽ bị đau cổ vì nằm như vậy mất.

 

"Tôi đói meo rồi. Ta gọi pizza đi." Eggsy nói và đưa tay định bế Daisy. Con bé chọn ngay lúc đó để mở bừng mắt ra và reo lên "pizza!". Eggsy bật cười khi con bé dụi mắt và ngáp, nói rằng nó muốn ăn pizza hải sản cho nhiều phô mai.

 

Harry, với tóc vẫn còn ẩm sau khi tắm, khẽ thở dài, không còn tâm trạng để phản đối. Ông đi ra bếp, mở tủ lấy ra hộp trà thảo dược mới mua. Người đàn ông đun nước, chờ nó sôi và tráng cốc, cho túi trà vào và cho nước vào. Lúc ông đi ra Eggsy và Daisy đã ngồi sẵn ở sofa xem Charmed, ba hộp pizza để trên bàn (Ai sẽ ăn hết chỗ đó chứ? Chắc chắn không phải ông.). Ông không biết Eggsy có mang qua đĩa phim, nhưng rõ ràng là đã lâu ông không coi lại phim này.

 

Harry ngồi xuống với cái cốc trên tay, mở hộp và lấy ra một miếng pizza. Người đàn ông tự làm cho mình thoải mái bằng cách ngả người ra sau, uống một ngụm trà. Eggsy gác chân cậu ta lên đùi ông, duỗi chân thoải mái, Daisy nằm trên lòng cậu ấy.

 

"Ngày mai ông có đi gặp Grace không?" Eggsy chợt hỏi.

 

Harry suy nghĩ. Thỉnh thoảng ông vẫn tìm đến người phụ nữ khi gặp vấn đề với công việc, nhưng chỉ khi chàng trai đi làm nhiệm vụ và ông không biết nói chuyện với ai. Tuy vậy dạo này Eggsy bắt ông đến thường xuyên hơn một chút vì cậu thấy công việc đang gia tăng rất nhiều.  Bên cạnh đó Grace đôi khi cũng giúp ích với cái nhìn khách quan của ình về mọi vấn đề.

 

"Cậu muốn đi cùng chứ?" ông đưa cốc lên uống thêm ngụm nữa.

 

"Okay." Chàng trai đáp, và họ chìm vào sự im lặng thoải mái.

 

Harry chợt nhếch miệng cười.

 

 

_Mọi người đôi khi đều cần đến một bác sĩ tâm lý, một cốc trà thảo dược và một tấn pizza để không chạy ra ngoài đường và gào thét._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me Father for I have sinned ;_;


End file.
